1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to replaceable hosel assemblies for putters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for golf clubs have been designed in the past. None of them, however, disclose replaceable hosel assemblies for putters to accommodate the preference of a golfer.
In the game of golf it is often necessary to putt on the green. The putter club is very important and selecting the right club may be challenging at times. The golfer often searches for a putter that is comfortable and facilitates motion when striking a golf ball. However, different body-builds and putting stances cause many golfers to compromise their best “fit” because club manufacturers design clubs for the average person and not the individual. The one major variable in putter club “fit” is the desired inclination angle of the shaft to the putter head. This inclination angle is defined as the lie angle, which would best suit a golfer's stance and body-build.
There are no golf clubs to the best of applicant's knowledge that include replaceable hosel assemblies for putters to accommodate the preference of a golfer.